Ships
Ships are the basis of the game. They are used for everything in the game, from transportation and mining to combat and base sieges. Ships are divided into classes based on their statistics and purpose. It is important to note that all ships contain a warp drive, which allows you to travel extremely fast, except for most Miner Class ships and Fighter Class ships. Note: When Weaponry is mentioned, the terms light, medium, and heavy have nothing to do with the types of turrets, they are used to describe the power of the turrets. (I.E. A Medium Laser does more damage than a Light Laser.) There are : 5 Miner Class Ships, 6 Freighter Class Ships, 9 Frigate Class Ships, 7 Destroyer Class Ships, 9 Cruiser Class Ships, 9 Battlecruiser Class Ships, 7 Battleship Class Ships, 10 Dreadnought Class Ships and 5 Carrier Class ships available for the player to build, For a total of 67 Ships for the player to collect if the player wishes, There are also 6 Fighter class ships that only be found in the Hangers in Level 3 Starbases and Carrier Class Ships. There are 2 Admin class ships in the game which can only be spawned and flown by admins for a total of 75 Ships in the game thus far, with only 73 available to players to fly with only 67 for players to build and collect, unless they are admin then the have access to all 75 Ships, The 6 fighter class ships can't be Built/collected, they can only be found in Level 3 Starbase Hangers and Carrier class ships. Miner Class Miner Class ships are solely used for mining ores. These ships do not have any form of weaponry and tend to be slow. With the exception of the Harvester, they do not possess a warp drive. Miner Class ships are used to collect and sell ore for credits. They are the only ships with an ore hold, which contains all mined ore. This ore cannot be moved to the player's warehouse. The first ship a player receives is a Miner Class ship, the Wasp. * Wasp * Tango * Harvester * Advanced Miner * Industrial Miner Freighter Class Freighter Class ships are mainly used for transporting material. They have massive cargo holds in comparison to other ships but does not have any form of weaponry. Like Miner Class ships, these ships are very slow and vulnerable, except that they possess a warp drive. They can also be used for salvaging wrecks. * Wyrm * Tempura * Argonaut * Prospector * Hercules * Prepravca Frigate Class Frigate class ships are the lowest priced combat capable ships available and are good starter ships. Frigate Class ships are small, extremely fast, and highly maneuverable. They have very light weaponry, very low health, and at most will only have 1 turret. These ships are mostly used for distracting in a siege and not much else due to the low amount of firepower. The standard size of a Frigate is 30 - 60 studs. * Starblade * Dropship * Avenger * Raven * Python * Osprey * Archangel * Viper * Abyss Destroyer Class A step up from Frigate Class ships, Destroyer Class ships are bigger and have much more firepower. While not being as fast as Frigate Class ships, they still achieve high speeds and have very good maneuverability. They have low health, but it is much higher than Frigate Class ships. Destroyers can have good spinal weaponry or up to 5 light turrets. The standard size of a Destroyer is 60 - 90 studs. * Corvid * Phantom * Centurion * Scimitar * Zero * Cobra * Sabre Tooth Cruiser Class Next up from Destroyer is the Cruiser. These ships tend to be very maneuverable and pack a decent amount of health. They are not as fast as Destroyer Class ships but still have decent speeds. They have light to medium weaponry, with a varying number of automatic turrets and spinal weapons. Most cruisers make very good pirating ships and can be unstoppable in the hands of a good pilot. They are mostly cheap until you get to the sixfold which costs 12k. The standard size of the Cruiser is 90 - 125 studs. * Xenon * Gunslinger * Orion * Reaver * Gideon * Nova * Spectre * Invictus * Sixfold Battlecruiser Class The Battlecruisers are medium-sized ships. Maneuverability and speed have greatly reduced in comparison to the Cruiser Class. Boasting over twice as much health as Cruisers and several times more firepower, these are the go to ships for most PVP battles. These ships have a powerful mix of light medium weaponry. The standard size for Battlecruiser is 125 - 175 studs. * Bastion * Dire Wolf * Razor Wing * Radiance * Hecate * Aeaphiel * Grievion * Black Flare * Belvat Battleship Class The Battleships are a heavy class of ships, often with optimizations for certain tasks, such as hasatan and warlock being for sieges. These ships are designed with medium to heavy weapons, for combat, or in the case of the Archeon, for sieges. They have a lot of health but are not very maneuverable when compared to other smaller ships. Some of the battleships can excel at many different roles such as PVP, sieging, and anti-siege. The standard size for battleships is 175-275 studs. * Sovereign * Hasatan * Hawklight * Aegis * Warlock * Archeon * Ampharos Dreadnought Class The most powerful ships a single player can own, these monsters are unstoppable in the hands of a skilled pilot. Extremely slow and barely able to maneuver, the firepower these ships possess is colossal, able to take down a Battleship Class ship in around half a minute. Their health is monstrous, they can take a beating and survive. Most of them, however, do not come with adequate light turret firepower, thus leaving them to be easily assaulted by small ships, as their heavy guns are not accurate enough to hit them. The standard size of Dreadnoughts is 275 - 400 studs. * Sagittarius * Naglfar * Tennhausen * Tempest * Nemesis * Cyclops * Apocalypse * Leviathan * Zeus * Ridgebreaker Carrier Class The Carriers are the most strategic and team-based ships in Galaxy. Alone, they have decent power and can be easily beaten. However, these ships contain Fighters within them, which are pilot-able by other players. When used with an entire team, these ships are extremely valuable in battle. You are able to teleport to any carrier on the map via the home base menu. They are typically slightly slower and less maneuverable than Dreadnoughts, but are larger and have similar health to Dreadnoughts (except the ''Hevnetier'' which is slightly smaller than a Battleship and has Battleship health, but also Battleship speed). * Revelation * Hevnetier * Stormbringer * Rhino * Nyx Fighter Class Fighters cannot be purchased or stored in a player's inventory. They spawn for free in the hangar of a level 3+ Starbase or in player owned Carriers. These ships are smaller than Frigates, and have even less health. However, these ships are deadly in battle. Their extremely small size makes them almost impossible for large ships to hit, and their weapons do high damage for their size (the Fury does nearly the same damage as the Viper, a Frigate class ship). Fighter Class ships are also very fast and maneuverable but do not have a warp drive. * Fury * Frenzy * Dragonfly * Xenophile * Nighthawk * Nyxesion Admin Class These Ships are restricted only to admins, they have no weapons and have extremely high damage resistance. * Eclipse * Halloween ShipCategory:Browse